Missing You but R U Missing Me?
by consensual-candy
Summary: Jenny cares for Julian and makes a deal with a Harman Witch to bring him back to life on 1 condition: He must not remember Jenny. But what happens when Julian DOES remember and thinks that Jenny betrayed him? He will go to all extends to get to her;Angst
1. Chapter 1

"Jenny! Jenny!" someone cried from a distance. This was followed by urgent whispers and then escalated to a full-blown shout. Jenny cursed. _Well, I never used to curse aloud; I guess Julian did have his influence_ she thought. Resignedly, she lifted her head up, her golden hair sweeping her table. Jenny turned to yell at Audrey to shut the hell up when she noticed the entire class at Paramount Junior High looking rather awkwardly at her. _Oh, God_. Audrey gave her a sideways look as if to say I told you so and the lecturer at the front of the auditorium smirked. "As I was saying, Miss Thornton, what triggers love? May I have your opinions on that matter?" The class swiveled their heads back to look at her. "Shit, this is not a topic you want to ask," Audrey whispered, looking at Jenny from the corner of her eye. Jenny knew her face was about as red as a tomato but she didn't have anything to say. Instead, she said "I don't know. I haven't had much experience in that department." Tom managed to give a rather subtle glare at her.

After all, Jenny had broken up with him two weeks after returning from their last game with Julian and honestly, he wasn't taking it very well. Jenny broke her attention from Tom. "But what is your personal perception of love?" the lecturer persisted. Jenny gulped. "I think, I think…I think love is deadly," Jenny got out. The lecturer raised an eyebrow. He made a hand motion as if to say 'explain'. Jenny felt tears come to her eyes at once. "Obsessive love can lead to dangerous games. And it isn't the person who is loved who dies, but the one who is obsessed." Jenny looked up. She definitely had the whole class's attention now. "Continue please."

Jenny didn't have to look to know who it was now. "And in the end, nobody wins. Because the obsessed loses his life and the loved is just…heartbroken."

"But wouldn't that be good for the loved one, getting rid of her problem?" _No, because her life will never ever be whole again. _Was what Jenny wanted to say. In the end, what came out was just "I guess you're right." The lecturer nodded. For the rest of the lesson, Jenny stared down at her table while twirling the ring around her neck. Julian's ring. She didn't know what to believe anymore. Ever since Julian had given up his life for her, she was filled with this vast emptiness that could not be filled. At first, Tom tried to make her forget about all that had happened and her friends stuck close by her side. But ever since Jenny broke up with Tom, everybody whom she had depended on drifted away. She was on her own. And for the first time in her life, she wanted somebody to be there. Even if it was Julian.

And then came a plan which Jenny couldn't shake no matter how hard she tried. The rest of the class's discussion was drowned out by the perilous thoughts of her own. It was a risk she was willing to take.


	2. Chapter 2

Jenny's POV

Jenny was anxiously waiting for the bell to go off and as soon as she did, she practically flew from the auditorium, only to collide into the person she did NOT want to see. Tom. "Good God, Tom. What the hell?" Jenny grumbled and moved around him to get away. However, every plan does have a hitch and Tom instantly grabbed her arm, pulling her back. Jenny struggled and then gave up, saying rather tiredly "What do you want, Tom?" Tom glared down at her. "Back there, was that about Julian? The guy's dead, Jenny. Give it up" That was it. Jenny ripped her hand from Tom's and glared up at him. To say that Tom was surprised was a massive understatement.

"Honest to God, Jenny. You've changed. You've become like him. Like Julian," he cried. "Yeah, I changed because of assholes like you. And if you've got a problem with me thinking bout Julian, you can…" Jenny faltered, not knowing what to say next. Tom noticed and bent down to look at her, daring her to say what she wanted to. Jenny glared back and paused for effect. "You can go suck on my ass!" Jenny yelled, her voice raising a few decibels. The remaining students in the auditorium, as well as her lecturer, turned to look at her. She looked around and raised an eyebrow, daring them to stare. A few wise people looked away. She smiled, and then said "He may be dead Tom, but he doesn't have to stay that way." And with that, she turned away, heading for the door and slammed it, golden hair flying.

Tom's POV

_Goddamn. That girl's gone wild. Just like Julian. _Tom thought. And what did she mean by he doesn't have to stay that way? There was a thought nagging at the back at his head but he pushed it away. Unsuccessfully. Was she planning to bring him back to life? Was that even possible? Well, whatever it was, he was going to find out. Tom followed Jenny and waited till she got into her car before tagging behind her. _Let's see how this goes…_

Jenny's POV 

"What an asshole!" Jenny cried, weaving between traffic. No, she had to focus. Where could she find a Harman Witch strong enough to bring back the dead? And a shadowman on top of that. Her cousin Zach had mentioned about a bar called the Black Iris about forty miles out of town. Well, whatever it was, she was going to try. She was going to try awful hard. Rain started to pour in relentless sheets in a couple of minutes but Jenny didn't care. She had to find that place and she relied mostly on her memory. It had been a couple of years since she went there but she did recall seeing a witch by the name of Thea. Thea Harman. _That was it_ Jenny thought, pleased with herself. Just as she took a corner turn, her mobile rang and showed a caller ID which was her mom. Well, she could worry about that later.

-------------------------

Jenny allowed her car to cruise by the bar while she strained her eyes to look inside. It was definitely dark and there seemed to be no occupants at all. Jenny felt her heart drop. She didn't know where else to go. Sighing, she decided she may as well take a look inside to confirm before heading home. Her boots crunched on gravel and she took uncertain steps towards the door. Before she could even turn the handle, the door flew open to reveal a very handsome guy with blond hair flopping into his eyes. He was holding a few Poker cards that were fanned out in his hand. Smiling rather dazzlingly at her, he leaned against the door and said "And of what business are you doing here?" Part of Jenny wanted to shove him away but the other half was jumping about in ecstasy because they were people here! People who could help! Jenny smiled back and replied "I'm looking for Thea Harman. Is she here?"

The guy smiled and moved aside to let her in. Jenny let out the breath she had been holding and went in. It was rather dim inside but she could see silhouettes and she didn't like what she was seeing. When she walked by, everybody turned to sniff her and some even stared as if she were a piece of meat. "Ok, everybody needs to take a breather and go back to what they were doing. My orders," the guy addressed. Immediately, all the heads turned back and Jenny felt less uneasy. "Follow me," the guy beckoned, leading her into a room that was filled with exotic smells and quartz that sparkled madly. There were a whole lot of concoctions and compounds, made of ancient Hebrews. Some were bottled up while others hung on the ceilings, slapping into Jenny's face as she walked by. "Thea. I presume this is the girl whom you had visions of?" he asked but it was more of a statement than a question. A girl with long, feathery hair and a wise look that was hard to find looked at Jenny but she was more of seeing through her. "Thanks you, Ash. I'll take it from here." The guy named Ash bowed as if to address an audience and then with a graceful strut, walked out of the door.

"I've been waiting for you to come by, Jenny Thornton," Thea said slowly and turned the full force of her wise grey eyes on her. Jenny froze.


End file.
